wimfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja szablonu:Navbox ze zwijanymi grupami
Ten szablon tworzy szablon nawigacyjny z grupami artykułów podzielonymi na podtematy. Wszystkie grupy parametrów są domyślnie schowane. Jednak z użyciem odpowiedniego parametru jedna z nich może być rozwinięta w celu pokazania artykułów z tej podgrupy. Użycie Należy usunąć parametry, które nie zostaną użyte. Szablon umożliwia wyświetlenie do 11 list z linkami. Należy użyć co najmniej 2 grup, w przeciwnym wypadku wystarczy szablon . |zwijanie = |wybrane = } |tytuł = |styl tytułu = |styl opisu = |grafika = |opis1 = |skrót1 = |spis1 = |opis2 = |skrót2 = |spis2 = ... |opis10 = |skrót10 = |spis10 = }} Parametry Dla ułatwienia szablon oraz pokrewne szablony i posiadają wiele parametrów o identycznych nazwach. Wszystkie parametry oznaczone gwiazdką * są wspólne dla tych trzech szablonów. Szczegółowy ich opis znajduje się w dokumentacji . Podstawowe parametry :; nazwa* :: Nazwa szablonu, potrzebna do wyświetlania linków w górnej belce. :; zwijanie* rozwinięte, zwinięte, zwykłe, brak :: Początkowy stan opcji pokaż/ukryj. Sprawdź szczegóły w . :; belka* :: Możliwe wartości to zwykła, brak i domyślna pusta wartość. Sprawdź . :; ramka* :: Możliwe wartości to dziecko / podgrupa, brak i domyślna pusta wartość. Ustawienie dziecko / podgrupa jest dobre, jeśli chcemy użyć tego szablonu wewnątrz innego: wtedy szablon-dziecko pojawia się bez ramek i dobrze pasuje do swojego "rodzica". Rodzicem może być parametr spis w , kolumna w lub spis w innym szablonie . Sprawdź informacje i przykłady w . Podstawowa zawartość :; tytuł* :: Tytuł szablonu, wyświetlany wyśrodkowany w pasku tytułowym na górze szablonu. :; góra* :: Tekst lub inny element, który pojawia się ponad wszystkim spisami. :; grafika* :: Grafika, która znajdzie się po prawej od wszystkich zwiniętych spisów. :; grafika lewa* :: Grafika, która znajdzie się po lewej od wszystkich zwiniętych spisów. :; dół* :: Tekst lub inny element, który pojawia się pod wszystkim spisami. Parametry spisów :; opisn :: Tytuł grupy o numerze n, wyświetlany w jej osobnym pasku z linkami pokaż/ukryj. :; spisn* :: Spis linków i innej zawartości, która ma być pokazana po rozwinięciu opisun. Może tu być użyty szablon-dziecko ( lub ) z parametrem ramka = dziecko. Jeśli tak robisz, usuń odpowiadający temu spisowi parametr opis, bo szablon-dziecko już zapewnia własne zwijanie. :; skrótn :: Skrót grupy o numerze n. Zobacz parametr wybrane, aby zobaczyć, jak używać tego parametru. Parametr nie jest obowiązkowy. :; wybrane :: Jeśli wartość parametru wybrane jest równa wartości jednego z parametrów skrótn, to spisn pozostanie rozwinięty, podczas gdy wszystkie pozostałe spisy będą zwinięte. Jeśli wybrane pozostanie puste lub nie dopasuje się do żadnego skrótn, wszystkie grupy będą zwinięte. Zazwyczaj ten parametr powinien być ustawiony na wartość }. Ponieważ ten szablon jest szablonem bazowym dla innych, musi być sposób na przekazywanie parametru wybranej grupy z artykułu przez szablon na wyższym poziomie do tego. :; zwijanien rozwinięte, zwinięte, zwykłe, brak :: Początkowy stan zwijania spisun. Domyślnie jest ustawione na zwinięte. Jeśli ustawiony jest parametr wybrane równy skrótn dla pewnego n, to ten parametr nie ma znaczenia. :; grafikan :: Grafika pojawiająca się po prawej od spisun. :; grafika lewan :: Grafika pojawiająca się po lewej od spisun. Parametry CSS :; styl ogólny* :: Styl CSS dla całego szablonu. :; styl tytułu* :: Styl CSS dla paska tytułowego, zazwyczaj background: kolor. Kolor linków musi być ręcznie zmieniany za pomocą tagów span, np. tytuł = Harcerstwo pozwala na zmianę tekstu. Przyciski pokaż/ukryj oraz p-d-e używają koloru określonego w parametrze styl tytułu. Przykład: ::: titlestyle = background:darkgreen;color:ivory; :; styl góry* :; styl dołu* :: Styl CSS odpowiednio dla pól góra i dół. :; styl bazowy* :: Styl CSS równocześnie dla parametrów tytuł, góra, dół i opisn. :; styl grafiki* :: Styl CSS dla parametru grafika. Nie daje efektu w parametrach grafikan. :; styl grafiki lewej* :: Styl CSS dla parametru grafika lewa. Nie daje efektu w parametrach grafika lewan. :; styl opisu :: Styl CSS dla wszystkich opisów grup. Na tej stronie można łatwo znaleźć odpowiednie kolory dla przejść np. z koloru paska tytułowego do bieli. Przykład: ::: styl opisu = background:lightgreen; :; styl opisun :: Styl CSS dla konkretnego opisu grupy, nadpisuje wartość parametru styl opisu. :; styl spisu* :: Styl CSS dla wszystkich spisów linków. :; styl spisun* :: Styl CSS dla konkretnego spisu, nadpisuje wartość parametru styl spisu. Przykłady Przykład podstawowy } |zwijanie = zwinięte |opis1 = Academics |skrót1 = academics |spis1 = College of Engineering • College of Literature, Science and the Arts • Gerald R. Ford School of Public Policy • Law School • Medical School • Ross School of Business • School of Education • School of Information • School of Music, Theatre & Dance • School of Natural Resources and Environment • School of Public Health • Taubman College of Architecture and Urban Planning |opis2 = Athletics |skrót2 = athletics |spis2 = Michigan Stadium • Crisler Arena • Yost Ice Arena • Michigan Wolverines • Football • UM-OSU Rivalry • Little Brown Jug • Paul Bunyan Trophy • Cold War |opis3 = Campus |spis3 = campus |skrót3 = Angell Hall Observatory • Burton Tower • The Diag • Dennison Building • Gerald R. Ford Presidential Library • Hill Auditorium • Lurie Tower • Matthaei Botanical Gardens • Michigan Union • Museums • Nichols Arboretum • UM Health System • University Library }} } |zwijanie = zwinięte |opis1 = Academics |skrót1 = academics |spis1 = College of Engineering • College of Literature, Science and the Arts • Gerald R. Ford School of Public Policy • Law School • Medical School • Ross School of Business • School of Education • School of Information • School of Music, Theatre & Dance • School of Natural Resources and Environment • School of Public Health • Taubman College of Architecture and Urban Planning |opis2 = Athletics |skrót2 = athletics |spis2 = Michigan Stadium • Crisler Arena • Yost Ice Arena • Michigan Wolverines • Football • UM-OSU Rivalry • Little Brown Jug • Paul Bunyan Trophy • Cold War |opis3 = Campus |spis3 = campus |skrót3 = Angell Hall Observatory • Burton Tower • The Diag • Dennison Building • Gerald R. Ford Presidential Library • Hill Auditorium • Lurie Tower • Matthaei Botanical Gardens • Michigan Union • Museums • Nichols Arboretum • UM Health System • University Library }} Zagnieżdżanie innych szablonów Navbox Ten przykład pokazuje, jak szablony , i tworzą jeden duży szablon. Przyciśnij przycisk edycji tej sekcji, aby zobaczyć kod (jest dość długi). Zauważ, że szablony-dzieci mają ustawiony pierwszy parametr na dziecko. } |opis1 = The Scouting Movement |skrót1 = movement |spis1 = Scouting • Scouting for Boys • Scout method • Scout Law • Scout Promise • Scout Motto • Wood Badge • Age groups in Scouting and Guiding • Cub Scout • Boy Scout • Rover Scout • Brownie • Girl Guiding and Girl Scouting • Ranger (Girl Guide) • Jamboree • Scout Leader • WOSM • WAGGGS • Non-aligned organisations • Scouting controversy and conflict • Scouting in popular culture • List of Scouts • List of highest awards in Scouting |spis2 = }|french|rozwinięte|zwinięte}} |styl opisu = background:lavender; |opis1 = Mahgreb |spis1 = Algeria • Morocco (Arguin Island) • Tunisia |opis2 = French West Africa |spis2 = Côte d'Ivoire • Dahomey • French Sudan • Guinea • Mauritania • Niger • Senegal • Upper Volta |opis3 = |spis3 = French Togoland • James Island |opis4 = French Equatorial Africa |spis4 = Chad • Gabon • Middle Congo • Oubangui-Chari |opis5 = Comoros |spis5 = Anjouan • Grande Comore • Mohéli |opis6 = |spis6 = French Somaliland (Djibouti) • Madagascar • Ile de France • Seychelles }} |opis3 = Scouting in the United Kingdom |skrót3 = uk |spis3 = The Scout Association • Girlguiding UK • Beaver Scouts • Cub Section (UK) • Venture Scout • Explorer Scouts • Brownie (Girl Guides) • Ranger (Girl Guide) • Rainbow (Girl Guides) • Scout Network • Chief Scout (United Kingdom) • Scout Counties • Scout District • Scout Section (UK) • Scout Activity Centre • Young Leaders |spis4 = }|testkol|rozwinięte|zwinięte}} |tytuł = Navbox z kolumnami zagnieżdżony w sobie samym |styl kolumn = text-align:center; |szerokość1 = 33% |szerokość2 = 17% |szerokość3 = 33% |szerokość4 = 17% |nagłówek1 = nagłówek 1 |nagłówek2 = nagłówek 2 |nagłówek3 = nagłówek 3 |nagłówek4 = nagłówek 4 |kolumna1 = |kolumna2 = kolumna 2 |kolumna3 = |kolumna4 = kolumna 4 }} }} Zobacz też * – Podstawowy navbox * – Pozwala na tworzenie kolumn zamiast grup/list ** – ostrożnie ze stosowaniem navboksu z kolumnami: nie twórz nawigacji, która nie zmieści się w mniejszych okienkach, np. 500px * – Zalecany format dodawania myślników, średników i innych znaków między elementami listy. ---- * – tworzenie zwijanych treści w artykułach (np. rozbudowane linki zewnętrzne w metabolizm)